A liquid used through dropwise adding is generally filled in a flexible plastic bottle, wherein the front end of the bottle is provided with a very small liquid squeezing outlet, the liquid squeezing outlet is provided with a cap, the cap is taken off when the bottle is used, the plastic bottle is squeezed through squeezing, but the liquid will be squeezed to the periphery of the flexible plastic bottle in this type of package usually, so that the liquid in the bottle flows out from the liquid squeezing outlet; although the liquid squeezing outlet is provided with the cap, when you take off the cap to use next time, a lot of liquid will be spilled out of the liquid squeezing outlet, which causes unclean periphery of the liquid squeezing outlet, so as to effect the use due to oxidative deterioration.
In order to solve the problems above, there is a fresh-keeping bottle in the current market, wherein the fresh-keeping bottle is made of hard plastic, and the bottle bottom is provided with a manual piston; when the piston is manually pushed to move inwardly, the inner volume of the fresh-keeping bottle is decreased, the volume occupied by the air is decreased, which causes the increase of the air pressure, so that the liquid is pushed to flow out from the liquid squeezing outlet. However, the movement of the piston refers to surface-surface contact, which is easy to cause the liquid in the fresh-keeping bottle to leak; moreover, the consumer needs to operate by two hands at the same time when in use to drop out the liquid, but cannot hold the material liquid with a free hand, so that it is inconvenient to use. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure thereof. The form of the product material not only is in a liquid state, but also is mainly in powder solid; however, in order to guarantee even concentration or the security under low-concentration application when in use, the powder solid material is dissolved by solvent usually to use, but since the usage amount of the solvent is too much, the solid material in a solution state brings about much inconvenience to storage and transmission, and moreover, partial powder solid material dissolved in the solvent is easy to cause material denaturation, such as oxidation, hydrolysis or polymerization, which causes effect decrease and reduction of polymerization efficiency. Therefore, the powder solid material and the solvent are usually packed independently, and are mixed before being used, which is very beneficial or simple for industrial production.
In the field of medicine, the most common method is adopted in lyophilized powder, i.e., powder solid material and liquid solvent are independently packed. Normal saline or glucose used as a solvent has became an ordinary product; before use, a nurse can firstly mix and dissolve the powder with the solvent to use. However, as the powder needing to be dissolved for civil purpose, general families will not prepare an injection syringe; even if other sharp tools can be used, this package is inconvenient for people away from home to carry and use. Moreover, no proper tool can be found when using the mixture of the two by dropping.